


Mercurial Seasons

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Gen, Humor, Rumors, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa have to deal with their first day of school in over five years. Lucky for them, they meet a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercurial Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Mercurial Seasons** by luvsanime02

########

School. The new fall term has started, and Levi had asked Eren and Mikasa if they wanted to attend, or just study and get their GEDs later. After some talking, both of them have decided to give school a try. Maybe they can make some new friends. At the very least, they’ll be out of the house for a long time during the day, which Levi says he considers a bonus.

Neither of them has set foot in a school since they were ten. Eren can only blink at all of the other students in amazement. Was school always this overcrowded and noisy? He’s been bumped into four times already, and they haven’t even found the office in order to report in and get their class schedules.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asks him, squeezing his hand. Eren doesn’t even know when he grabbed hers, but he can’t seem to make himself let go.

Determinedly, he nods. “I’m fine.” Eren should be the one asking Mikasa if she’s all right, but he knows what she’ll say if he does. When she doesn’t look convinced, he adds, “I’ll be fine once we’re out of the hallway. It’s just a little-”

A little what, Eren doesn’t know, but Mikasa nods anyway. She probably feels the same. Together, they eventually discover where the offices are and head in to get their paperwork sorted out. That done, they head off to their first class, which turns out to be Basic Chemistry.

“You didn’t have to sign up for the same electives as me,” Eren says again. He’s glad that Mikasa has the same classes as him, so thankful that he won’t be separated from her during the day, but he doesn’t want to hold her back from choosing something else either.

Mikasa just shrugs. “It makes sense for both of us to sign up for the basics, since neither of us has been properly schooled in years. If I want to later, I’ll just switch classes.”

She won’t, Eren knows. Mikasa won’t ever leave him behind. Still, he doesn’t call her out on it. Instead, he helps her find the section of the school that houses the sciences. The hallways are thankfully empty now, everyone in homeroom. They should probably find theirs first, but they both have come to the conclusion that just heading for their first class will save some confusion, and that way they might actually arrive on time.

Sure enough, they find it with only a minute or two to spare. Luckily, their science teacher is already in the room setting things up for class. “Hello! My name is Hanji Zoe. I take it you two are my new students?”

They both nod, then Eren says, “Yes. Nice to meet you.” He doesn’t introduce himself or Mikasa, figuring that if the teachers know they’re getting new students today then they also probably know their names.

And if they ever watch the news then they all know even more than that, but Eren tries to push this thought away. He refuses to think about the past right now.

Their new teacher grins, obviously not put off by the shortness of their greeting, and gestures to the seats. “Well, lucky for you two I hate alphabetical seating, so just sit down wherever you want.”

Eren almost winces at the reminder that he and Mikasa probably won’t be allowed to sit next to each other for their other classes, but he allows Mikasa to steer him into a seat in the front row by the windows and then seat herself next to him. Eren doesn’t know if she’s purposely trying to shield him from the other students or not, but he resolves to sit where she is tomorrow and let Mikasa take the window seat then.

The other students start trickling in, and although some of them look their way curiously, no one approaches. Eren doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or offended. As he’s trying to decide, though, someone finally sits down next to Mikasa. He’s slender for a boy their age, with longer hair than Eren’s, blond, and he has blue eyes. Something about the way he just seats himself without asking lets Eren know that he’s most likely watched the news coverage and knows no one else wants to approach them.

After he sets down his books, the other boy turns to them, and Eren sees determination in his eyes. He decides that he likes this boy. “Hi, there. I’m Armin Arlert.”

Eren wonders if he ever gets picked on for that last name. “Eren Jaeger. This is my sister, Mikasa Ackerman.”

The other boy doesn’t blink at their different last names, or relation, even though they look nothing alike, and Eren’s suspicions are confirmed. Well, maybe. It probably isn’t so unusual for two teenagers from the same family to have different last names, or look dissimilar.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Mikasa tacks on, shaking Eren out of his thoughts. She’s even holding her hand out for Armin to shake, which he does with a smile. He seems genuine enough, and Eren relaxes a little at someone like him sitting next to them instead of one of the jerks he can already hear muttering and laughing behind their backs.

Eren clenches his fists under the table. They’d known there would be gossip but it still sucks. Mikasa’s hand reaches over and covers one of his, and Eren forces himself to take a deep breath and let go of his anger.

“Just ignore them,” Armin says firmly, and Eren looks over to see that he’s noticed their movements but doesn’t seem to care. “They’re idiots.”

Mikasa smiles softly, and as always Eren’s heart feels lighter after seeing it. He finds himself grinning too. Right, he definitely thinks they’ve found a new friend.

“Okay, class!” their teacher exclaims, and everyone quiets down and looks toward the front of the room. Eren is mildly alarmed to see that their teacher has a fire extinguisher on the table already. Weren’t those only for emergencies?

Armin has a notebook out in the blink of an eye, a pen poised to write, and he’s looking intently at their teacher, clearly ready to hang onto every word spoken. Several other students have paper out too.

“Today, welcome to Chemistry! The first thing we’ll be going over in this class is what chemicals do and do _not_ mix together very well. Since this is an experiment, I’m going to let you students decide which chemicals we test. Anyone want to start us off?”

Eren blinks in shock. Suddenly, the fire extinguisher makes more sense. He also hopes that the room has a good ventilation system, and that the windows can open. Still, despite the fact that their new teacher seems a little crazy, Eren finds himself stifling a laugh and relaxing even more. This should be fun.


End file.
